Various display stands of this type are known, but they all suffer from the drawback of having relatively complex and rigid structures that are not readily transformable or modifiable. In particular, prior art stands do not enable a shelf to be positioned at any point along the pole or riser, nor do they enable a shelf loaded with articles or goods for display to be moved.
Preferred embodiments of the invention eliminate these drawbacks, by simplifying the structure of a display stand with shelves, and by facilitating assembly, disassembly and movement of the shelves, whether or not they are loaded.